To be home
by Stang-the-Smart
Summary: Cheetor has a past. He never told anyone about it. And one the way home to Cybertron, he remembers the key points of his life. And says something that's been bugging him from his past.


**Okay I've be wanting to do a Cheetor fic forever, because he's my bae! Any way this was his life before Earth. Everything is in military time. Anyway... Chow!**

* * *

 **800 years old. (Like 8 years old)**

"Wakey-Wakey my little light-speed demon!" A gentle voice caressed her audio receptors. Carrier. She always called him light-speed demon. But the fact was he was terrified of going fast, or high, or bumpy, or reckless... Ya you get he pic. He was afraid of fast. But it didn't help that he was the creation of the fastest speed devil, well two fastest speed devils of Cybertron. Nike, and SteelRunner

"It's too early..." He groaned rolled over, snuggling deeper into his atomic-man blanket. Aburtly two servos flew around him a embrace him in a cyber-bear hug. SteelRunner chuckle as her son groaned loudly.

"It's already 10:00, StarChaser." Her voice sing-songed "SeaBreeze will be coming over soon..." She trailed off. She watched her creation jump out of the rather large berth and look at her in the optics. He grabbed each side of her helm gentle and put his fore-helm against her and yelled.

"What!" Starchaser cried, a shock look in his optics."SeaBreeze is too wild, hyperactive, talkative, and most of all too fast!" She smiled as she watched StarChaser run around the room putting his day armor on.

"You act like you don't want to see her?" SteelRunner teased. She giggle as her creation gave her the cutest little death glare ever.

"It's not that I don't, but it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything." StarChaser exasperated waving his arms about.

"She's a great femme, smart, a good kid, friendly and helps get you out of your shell!" SteelRunner listed off on her digits, "Hey, maybe one day you two will get married." SteelRunner continued

"Carrier!" StarChaser cried in embarrassment.

"Oh run along she's downstairs waiting for you." SteelRunner shooed.

* * *

 **1300 years old (Like 13 years old)**

 **Clank.**

 **Clank.**

 **Clank!**

 **Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank!**

StarChaser rolled out of his berth and made his way towards the window. He opened it and a steel rock hit his helm.

 **Thud**.

"What the frag SeaBreeze!?" StarChaser asked rubbed his helm. She glanced down at the sea green and blue femme holding more steel rocks. "Its like 3:00!"

The femme rolled her optics and tossed the stones away. "It's Strouis Borealis. It only come one every 100000 years The only other time we'll see this is when we're old! Let's go!" She demanded and turned her back as a signal for him to get his aft down there.

Starchaser scramble to hop down from the window. He land with a dull thud. "Let's go!" SeaBreeze sing-songed.

"Coming!" StarChaser called back. 'Man, Carrier's right she's gets me out of the house.' He jogged slightly to catch up to the hyper femme. She led the pair to a hill in the large field and laid down as lights began to dance across the sky. Colors ranging from dull grey to bright white and fantastic yellow played across the sky. In long streams or short busted the lights dance and chased each other.

"Beautiful huh?" SeaBreeze asked.

"Yeah..." StarChaser said breathlessly.

"Still wish you were recharging?" The green and blur femme asked. She raised an opticbrow for his reaction.

"Yes." He deadpanned, in return and a-not-so-gently-friendly arm punch was given to him. Something bright caught his attention of of the corner of his optic. He turn to find his home, and every other house on the block in flames. "No~"

"See, the lights were worth-" She was cut short

"No, that!" StarChaser pointed. There was an explosion. The home next to his was no more. They both were up in a streak of lightening and running to the front of the house. Only to find that the situation up front was much worst. A large mech with devil red eyes watched them as his rip the spark of StarChaser's Sire. His mother looked at them, she was surrounded by lifeless frames.

"Run! Run SeaBreeze! Run StarChaser!" She cried as the mech loomed towards her, "Run as fast as you can, as far as you can. Don't look ba-" She was cut short as the devil mech stabbed StarChaser's carrier though the chassis. But the pair didn't see, they got the message. They had already turned and ran. And they ran far and long, into the city where they melted into the crowds of Iacon.

* * *

 **1600 years old (Like 16 years old.)**

"Good evening femmes and mechs! Tonight our constants will race on the designated course." A fancy looking mech said cheerfully. "Remember this is an deadly track making it illegal. Place your bets on your racer or racers! All racers get 5% of your bets on them!" And with that a brighter light when on revealing a row of fast looking cars. One particularity, a grey and blue, looked faster and deadly than the others. It's engine roared far louder than the rest as if to catch a beter's attention.

"The line up from left to right is, DevilRun." A red and black car rumbled as it pulled up to the starting line. "CometBeater!" A silver and yellow feminine car pulled up, "AcidBolt." A sickly green colors car pulled up. "RocketLaucher!" A checkered black and white thin car move towards the starting line , "Turbo," A solid light purple car moved, "And finally, but not least, Light-Speed Demon!" With that the grey and blue car pulled up. "Please remember no racer goes by his or her designation because of the right of secrecy." And with that he walked off the track as a sexy looking femme walked on with a rag in her servo. She took her place at the middle of the roads. She raised the rag above her helm. A smirk played out on her face-plates. She torn it down as the car took off.

* * *

"I really wish you wouldn't race, I mean did you see what CometBeater did to DevilRun of the last turn? She killed him, what if you die? Who will I complain to?" Two autobots walked down the street together, shoulder to shoulder. One mech and plain grey, the other femme with blue and green markings. "And how is that blue even washable?"

"You ask way to many questions. But at least it keeps us afloat..." StarChaser sighed. He knew living like this was bad, but if they didn't support themselves somehow, they'd have to go the orphanage.

"True, True... hey, remember when you where terrified of going fast?" She teased her best-friend, and in return her pushed on her shoulder pad.

"Yeah, but since racing was the only thing that keep us going, I guess I just had to mech up." He replied as they when into a apartment complex, and began to go up the stairs.

"Helps when you have the fastest racing code in you genes, huh Chaser." SeaBreeze replied as she scraped something off her foot and put it in her hands. She looked over it. It was a piece of metal. "Primus heard me..." She muttered. That caught StarChaser attention, what was SeaBreeze ranting about.

"Whatcha mean?" He asked patting his hard-raced credits in his subspace pocket.

"Look!" She shoved a flyer in his face-plates. Once he grabbed the piece of thin metal, his vision cleared up. His optics scanned the sheet. His optics widened as big as cybertron's third moon. "You should go!"

"Oh no, I can't go on a space exploration. What about you? How will you take care of the rent, and keep horny mechs off you?" He said in panic. He handed her the metal flyer.

"I'll get a job! And remember, I'm faster than I look!" She groaned and open the door to the pair's shared apartment. "Listen, you should. First you always wanted to see the galaxy. Secondly this could open a new career so you won't have to race anymore! It's safer, pays better..." She said flopping down on their beat up couch. Her head was in a pillow so the words trailed off.

"But where will you work? Remember in the beginning how I pretty much had to lock you up so you won't work at the brothel?" He asked putting the credits into a large jar on the table.

"You were deadly-ill, and we were staving! I mean we hadn't eaten in days, StarChaser!" She rolled off the couch, a little embarrassed. "Plus I'm older, I can get other jobs. And we have enough money to last me though the cycles your away, living _your_ dream! Your dream! You have to! If you don't I'll forcefully sign you up!" SeaBreeze threaten jokingly.

"Fine, but I only be gone for a couple moon cycles. So don't go and throw a bunch of parties." He sigh before ducking from incoming stained pillow.

"Then get packing space boy!" SeaBreeze yelled.

* * *

"Maybe I should reconsider this." StarChaser Said looking a the large ship. It had the word 'Axalon' in big, bold, black letters. Firm but gentle servos held him in place.

"Oh no you don't... The ship's about to leave, lets go!" She led him up to the ship was. There was a taller mech. He seem kind when they greeted him. "Hello! My name's SeaBreeze, but you'll being taking my friend here. His name's StarChaser." She nudge her best friend to give the mech a handshake.

"Greetings, my name is Optimus Primal, I'll be your Captain." He smiled. "I'm afraid I can't let you go father Miss SeaBreeze. It's protocol in case of terrorists." He said in a rather said tone.

"It's fine, I completely understand." And with that, she hugged StarChaser tightly. "I'm gonna miss you a little, Chaser." She felt the mech hug with the same crushing force. And with that she walk back down the ramp and stood and waved and the ramps lifted up. Separating her from her best friend for the first time in 300+ stellar cycles. She felt a single hot tear drizzled down her face as the ship began to lift off.

* * *

"Hey, move over will ya? Some of us like to move faster than old femmes!" A sassy femme in all black armor said shoving the younger male to the side. She swung her hips with a force that was impossible for physical. Wait he meet her before.

 **Flashback**

"Darling... Are you sure we should be here?" A taller, but a young mech around his 20,000's was walking around with a scandalous looking femme with powerful swinging hips. "Look at all the thugs, and street-rats..."

"Oh hush... There's nothing better than watching a good drag race..." She paused and look at StarChaser. He obviously didn't fit the scene. He'd just started racing to put a roof over his and SeaBreeze helms, and energon in their mouth. "Hey kid, what are you doing here?" She asked completely ignoring her companion.

StarChaser froze, what was he suppose to say? He didn't speak to the betters. He came, he race, collected his share and left. He didn't talk. "Uh... I'm o-one of the racers, ma'am." He tried to sound confident but failed miserably. She just gave him a look.

"Your a racer?" She didn't sound convinced.

"Yes, ma'am. One of the best." He told her rather a bit respectfully. Maybe she'd bet on him.

"Make a lot?" She asked. That was a new question. He didn't know how to response. Maybe the truth was the best opinion. That was what his carrier always said.

"Not much, but enough to keep me and my friend alive." He replied truthfully. He waited for her response.

"Here, and don't get killed." She handed him a large amount of credits. With that she walked away with out looking at him. Her companion trailed behind her like a lost dog. (Get it?)

 **End of flashback**

He moved out of her way. She muttered about stupid kids. And ducked his head as his when to his quarters. She'd been on his processor a lot. Ever since the massacre of his family, that was the closest thing he had to a carrier. In fact that large amount she gave him, that keep them alive during a time period when StarChaser made little to no money. And now he was in her dept.

* * *

"Hey Kiddo you feeling alright?" Rattrap asked him as they sat on the ark, waiting to return home. The rat was sitting next to the kid as Cheetor blanked out.

"Yeah... just thinking. " He replied

"You thinkin? Da's a first?" Rattrap smart commented.

"Well I gotta do something cheddar-breath." With that he got up and walked to the back of the small space craft. He heard small chatted. He turned a corned and it was suddenly off.

"Whata want kiddo? And this better be good." Blackarachnia sneered. She practically sat on top of SilverBolt. He didn't bit of a silence growl. Twisting his lip-plates into a snarl formation. He also put one arm around BA.

"I never got to say thanks, what you did... It kept me and my friend alive, and now I get to go home to her." And with that he marched out. He didn't care if the spider knew what he was talking about or not. He got that off his chassis. And now, he finally got to dream a reality. He got to dream what it was like T _o Be Home_.

* * *

 **Just a small one shot while I was waiting for people to vote on me pretty little** **secrets. I've been wanting to do a Cheetor fic for a while like I said cause he's my Bae, like BBB. _**

 **Anywho...**

 **Stang Out!**


End file.
